Capsules are made of a material that becomes gel-like once in contact with fluids. Such gel-like materials can interfere with the operation of an ingestible device, which is carried inside the capsule, with dissolvable components and electronic components. For example, gelatinous materials have low conductivity and, hence, if the device operates using conduction through fluids, then it will not operate properly. Thus, it is important to prevent the gel-like material of the capsule, as it is dissolving, from coming into contact with the device's components.
Additionally, capsules contain pharmaceutical materials that can interact with or damage the device during long term storage. For example, the product inside the capsule may be acidic and harmful to the electronic components. Alternatively, the content may be too basic, which can also harm the electronics. Furthermore, the material or product within the capsule will start to interact with the surrounding fluids, once the capsule is ingested and the capsule starts to disintegrate. The content of the capsule may include material, such as a drug or excipient or compound, that when dissolved at high concentrations, will interfere with the operation of the ingested device placed within the same capsule. As the material enters the solution at the site where the capsule is dissolving, there is a high concentration localized around the device. The stomach motion and diffusion disperses the capsule content throughout the stomach and reduces the concentration. During this time, the device will not operate properly if activated in the localized high concentration areas. Thus, the activation of the device needs to be delayed and the device should be protected from the capsule dissolving or disintegrating.
Thus, the devices need to be protected from the surrounding environment, including the content of the capsule as well as moisture. Furthermore, a manufacturing solution is needed to allow for manufacturing of these devices and placement of same within a capsule in such a manner that does not damage the device. Therefore, what is needed is suitable system and manufacturing process that protects the devices.